One Step cLoser
by Da Silva Granger
Summary: Kau tahu, terkadang aku juga bingung. Fast Plot


One Step cLoser

By : Shameeka Alicia G.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Plot is my own

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan di sini, kecuali kesenangan

* * *

Don't Like Don't Read!

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat, seperti orang melayat kalau bisa digambarkan. Raut wajahnya gelisah, namun sepertinya dia selalu gelisah. Seolah panjang lorong sekolah seperti jalan tol.

"Hei Hermione!" seru Ginny.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Professor Snape?" tanya Hermione setelah Ginny berada disampingnya.

"Sudah, itu tugas minggu lalu bukan?"

"Ya, dan aku sukses lupa untuk mengerjakannya."

"Well, aku terkejut."

Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan keterkejutan dengan nada datar. Yah, mungkin yang bisa melakukannya hanya Ginny. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas cepat-cepat. Sebenarnya itu hanya Hermione, namun Ginny tentu tidak mau ketinggalan bukan?

Suasana kelas lumayan ramai, ada beberapa anak yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Professor Snape. Mungkin kelupaan seperti Hermione, atau memang malas mengerjakannya. Yah, tidak ada waktu untuk menerka-nerka. Cepat kerjakan tugas, karena Professor Snape jam pelajaran pertama.

"Padma, aku mau meminjam kimiamu," kata Hermione.

"Dibawa Draco, mungkin hari ini dia spesial berangkat pagi untuk mengerjakan tugas kimia," jawab Padma yang sebenarnya tidak efektif. Well, Hermione tidak membutuhkan alasan mengapa Draco berangkat pagi atau apapun.

Hermione langsung duduk disebelah Draco dan menggeser buku kimia Padma. Penanya bergerak liar di atas buku, tidak peduli seberapa hancur karyamu, yang penting mengerjakan tugas.

"Kau berangkat pagi?" tanya Hermione memecah kegusaran di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa? Oh ya," jawab Draco masih mencatat.

"Tidak biasanya."

"Soalnya—" Draco tidak berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dia balikan lagi dengan Astoria Grenggrass," sahut Vincent Crabbe.

Hermione menghentikan acara tulis menulisnya, dan menatap Draco dengan ekspresi hambar.

"Diamlah Vincent!" seru Draco.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu. Kalian memang se. ra. si," kata Hermione sambil terus mencatat.

"Hmm..., terimakasih," jawab Draco.

Tidak ada yang lebih membosankan dari pada Hari Senin, setidaknya itu bagi Hermione. Dia hanya berpangku tangan dan memikirkan semua hal. Memikirkan semua hal yang pantas untuk dipikirkan. Penjelasan Professor Snape seperti bunyi bor di jalan dekat sekolah, sangat mengganggu. Dunianya seperti berhenti, tidak ada yang perlu diteruskan lagi, semua harus berhenti.

"Kau kenapa, Mione?" tanya Harry.

"Well, tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau sudah mendengar jika Malfoy balikan dengan Astoria?"

"Sudah."

Hanya itu percakapan bermutu dan menyakitkan dalam hari ini, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan kecuali—

"Lihatlah Dennis dan Lavender, mereka menjijikan," kata Juno menunjuk pasangan yang berada di dekat lapangan basket.

"Kau iri dengannya?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku iri dengan mereka. Gaya berpacaran mereka menjijikan, tidak seperti—"

Tolong jangan katakan, batin Hermione. Gadis itu menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Draco dan Astoria, gaya berpacaran mereka biasa. Tidak semenjijikan mereka," lanjut Juno dengan lantang.

Hermione hanya tersenyum hambar dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Apakah kupingnya belum cukup kebal mendengar nama mereka berdua untuk hari ini? Semua orang membicarakan Draco dan Astoria. Cukup senang mendengarnya, itulah sugesti yang Hermione rasukan kepikirannya.

* * *

Cukup senang mendengarnya.

* * *

Cukup senang mendengar mereka bersama lagi. Kau senang bukan ketika Draco senang? Bukannya kau selalu sedih ketika Draco terlihat murung. Draco orang baik, dia pantas dengan gadis baik. Bukankah kau tahu itu Hermione? Kau tahu bukan, jika seorang spesial akan bersama dengan orang yang spesial juga, orang berbakat dengan yang berbakat juga? Walaupun mereka terpisah dibelahan dunia yang berbeda, mereka akan bersatu lagi, seperti adam dan hawa.

"Apakah siput bisa mengalahkan Merak?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu bisa, karena siput memiliki semangat yang tinggi," jawab Ron menggebu-gebu.

"Omong kosong, siput tetap siput yang menjijikan dan lamban. Meski semangat siput tinggi, tetapi Merak tetap tidak akan kalah," sahut Hermione tak acuh.

"Kau ini kenapa Mione?" tanya Ron heran.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau tambah aneh. Well, kalian pernah berfikir Zabini menyebalkan tidak sih? Selalu menghina orang," kata Ron mencibir.

"Satu kelompoknya malah, aku sebal dengan mereka," jawab Harry.

"Hey, sejak kapan kalian senang bergosip dan membicarakan orang?" tanya Hermione.

Kedua laki-laki itu hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Memang siapa yang menyukai kelompok Zabini, Slytherin? Siapa yang menyukai Slytherin. Semua orang tahu Slytherin, kau mau tahu definisi runtutnya? Slytherin adalah kelompok sialan yang beranggotakan anak-anak orang kaya yang memiliki kekuasaan di sekolah, mengenakan pakaian modis, dan sebagian besar anggotanya ganteng dan cantik. Kau tahu, Draco adalah Slytherin. Astoria Grenggrass? Dia Slytherin. Mereka Slytherin, sedangkan Hermione? Rakyat jelata. Apakah bisa seorang Slytherin dengan rakyat jelata? Sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan satu persen suara bertanya 'Hei, apa dirumahmu tidak ada kaca?' nol koma nol sembilan persen bertanya 'Hei, kalau dirumahmu tidak ada kaca, pakailah kaca spion motormu. Kalau tidak ada, kau bisa meminjam punyaku.'

* * *

Hermione, kau lupa definisi sadar diri?

* * *

Slytherin, anggota orang arogan yang memiliki bakat dan sering kali mengharumkan nama sekolah. Dominasi kepengurusan organisasi ditangan mereka. Semua cabang seni mereka selalu nomer satu. Sedangkan yang lain? Cukup terima menjadi rakyat jelata yang patuh akan kebijakan organisasi dan buangan, korban hina dina dan terlihat berdosa.

* * *

Kau tau Hermione, kau tidak asing dengan kata buangan bukan?

* * *

Sekolah memang tidak selamanya buruk. Tidak selamanya Slytherin menyebalkan, hanya saja mereka terlalu mendominasi. Tidak selamanya Slytherin hanya berbaur dengan anggota Slytherin. Contohnya saja Draco, dia baik-baik saja ketika berteman dengan Hermione maupun Neville. Juga... Astoria Grenggrass, bukankah di memiliki sahabat selain anggota Slytherin, namanya Katniss.

Bukankah mereka berdua cocok Hermione?

"Hermione, sepulang sekolah ada pertemuan," kata Neville Longbottom.

"Huft, Siap bos!"

Kesal ketika memiliki pekerjaan rumah banyak dan ada pertemuan kepengurusan yang terkadang tidak membuahkan hasil. Seperti menunggu seseorang, tetapi tidak tahu kapan orang itu akan datang. Buang-buang waktu. Meski ekstrakulikuler yang Hermione ikuti tidak bergengsi dan hanya memiliki sedikit peminat, tetapi kegiatannya padat merayap.

"Mione, aku pergi dulu, soalnya masih ada beberapa hal yang belum aku selesaikan dengan Neville. Tugas seni rupamu belum selesai kan?" kata Padma Patil.

"Baiklah, tolong sampaikan kepada Neville aku telat."

Tugas seni rupa memang melelahkan, apalagi bagi gadis yang tidak mengerti akan seni. Setiap goresannya seperti jalan kehancuran. Apa yang dia goreskan tidak bisa memiliki arti. Apa yang dia sentuh berubah menjadi buruk. Ini berbeda dengan cerita Raja Midas yang bisa mengubah semua hal menjadi emas lewat sentuhannya. Tapi tentu kau tahu maksudku kan?

Hermione melewati koridor dengan langkah gontai. Kelasnya di lantai dua, jadi dia terpaksa menuruni tangga curam sekolah. Siapa sih pembuatnya? Pasti semua akan bertanya begitu ketika melewati tangga tersebut. Jika kau turun tangga, seakan-akan kau akan terjungkal. Langkahnya terhenti ketika satu kakinya menapak urutan tangga teratas. Ada dua sejoli yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Si perempuan duduk di anak tangga nomer lima dari bawah, sedangakan si laki-laki bersender di tembok. Si laki-laki menatapnya, entah tatapan apa, Hermione tidak peduli.

Hermione melewati mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi dia bingung atas apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bersikap biasa, sulit sekali.

"Kau kenapa Mione?" tanya Luna dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Hmm, kau pasti tahu," jawab Hermione dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ya, aku tahu sekarang. Sabar ya," kata Luna.

Hermione membisu, cukup sudah semua rasanya. Dia memang harus memendamnya dalam-dalam. Hermione tau dia bodoh, dia terlalu keras kepala. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu itu menyakitkan. Memang apa hal yang bisa dia lakukan? Apa yang membuatnya lebih hebat dari Astoria Grenggrass? Hermione tidak secantik Astoria, tidak berbakat seperti Astoria, dia sudah mengikuti kompetisi macam-macam dan selalu menang, maksudku Astoria. Hermione tidak sekalem dan setegas Astoria, dia selalu di bawah dan bergelar pecundang.

Hubungan Astoria dan Draco sudah terjalin sebelumnya. Saking bodohnya Hermione bagaimana dia bisa mencintai Draco, yang jelas-jelas masih mencintai Astoria. Kau lihat tatapannya, tatapan penuh harap. Senyum yang akan dia berikan kepada gadis pilihannya. Sedangkan Hermione? Memangnya kau menginginkan apa Hermione? Cinta yang berbalas dari pangeran sialanmu itu heh? Mimpi saja sana!

Hermione, apakah kau pernah melihat pacar Draco selain Astoria? Aku beri tahu padamu, mantan Draco cantik-cantik. Jika kau menjadi pacarnya, maka kau akan dilabeli sebagai pacar Draco paling tidak memungkinkan di majalah People. Kau tentu tahu maksudku kan?

Bangunlah Hermione, bangunlah dari mimpimu yang indah. Bagaimanapun, kau tidak bisa hidup di dalam mimpi. Bangunlah ketika matahari membelaimu, jangan tutupi kenyataan dengan selimut tipismu Hermione. Jangan tutup telinga menggunakan tangan Hermione. Bangunlah dan penuhi kewajibanmu, kewajiban seorang gadis yang harus menerima keadaan.

* * *

Your stone mind is help nothing

* * *

Ketika gadis itu berada di ujung lorong dan hanya diam memandang dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan itu, seolah kakinya lumpuh. Tangisnya tidak bisa keluar. Namun ada rangkulan hangat yang menyapa bahunya. Memberikan tempat sandaran halus dan menenangkan. Memberimu ruang untuk berpikir.

"Kau tahu Hermione, masih ada kami di sini," kata Harry memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Meski kau berusaha keras untuk terlihat ada didepannya, itu semua percuma. Dia hanya melihat satu arah, Astoria. Laki-laki itu tidak akan mau lagi jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Dia cukup parah setelah kehilangan Astoria. Namun, kau memiliki banyak arah Hermione. Masih banyak laki-laki di sana," jelas Ron.

"Thank guys," kata Hermione.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau tidak bisa menangis ketika memikirkan laki-laki itu?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Karena air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi orang seperti dia."

Tidak peduli seberapa cantik Astoria, seberapa super power dia. Bagaimana semua orang menyayanginya dan memberikan kado yang banyak ketika dia ulang tahun. Hal itu selaras dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Gadis itu berbakat. Walau begitu, ada satu hal dan banyak hal yang Astoria tidak punya dan Hermione punya itu. Mungkin Hermione tidak menyadari juga teman-temannya. Namun Tuhan tahu, Tuhan tahu segalanya. Tuhan tahu yang terbaik, karena suatu hari jawaban akan datang dengan sendirinya. Atau tidak terjawab sama sekali...

Mungkin kau tidak memiliki apa yang segalanya orang itu punya, tetapi orang itu juga belum tentu memiliki apa yang kau punya...

Let's write down what are you thinking about...

XDXDXD


End file.
